Croatiaball
: Republika Hrvatskalopta |founded = October 8, 1991 |onlypredecessor = SR Croatiaball |predicon = SR Croatia |image = Croatia with wine.png |caption = Lijepa naša domovino, Oj, junačka zemljo mila, Stare slave djedovino, Da bi vazda sretna bila! |government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Republic |personality = Friendly, nationalistic, patriotic Ustaša |language = Croatian |type = Slavic |capital = Zagrebball |affiliation = Danube Commissionball EUball NATOball UNball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Orthodoxy Atheism Islam |friends = Germanyball Israelcube Hungaryball Moroccoball Polandball Albaniaball USAball Austriaball Sloveniaball Ukraineball Bulgariaball Vaticanball Chileball Russiaball Macedoniaball Montenegroball Irelandball Cyprusball Jamaicaball UKball Bosniaball Czechiaball Japanball Romaniaball Serbiaball (As of Now) Portugalball Turkeyball Italyball |enemies = ISISball Gypsyball Chetniksball Serbiaball (Frenemies in Sports, not in Politics and social life) Italyball(sometimes) 4-2 Argentinaball Formerly: Yugoslaviaball |likes = Football (and of havings of best midfielders in the world!), Rimac Automobili (of best electric supercars in the World), His beautiful president, George RR Martin, Red & White Checker pattern, Adriatic Sea, Germanyball, USAball, The song Bojna Cavoglave and being better than Serbiaball in sports not politics, Dalmatian Dogs, bitches beaches Thompson guns |hates = Losing at football. Riots. Having too much hooligans! Richard hamand crashing in his cars, My dark past |predecessor = SR Croatiaball |intospace = Yes. |bork = Kulen kulen, rakija, rakija, Ustaše Ustaše |food = Slavonian kulen, Sarma, Fritule, Pršut |status = Getting ready to enter in Schengen at last! |notes = Monument in Zadar got destroyed by fanatic vandal |imagewidth = 171px |reality = ���� Republic of Croatia ���� |military = Very modern and stronk military. Stirs up quite the Storm. }} is a countryball located in Europe at the crossroads of Central Europe, Southeast Europe, and the Mediterranean. He is bordered by to the North, East, and South (Due to the fact that his clay surrounds Bosnia's) along with the Mediterranean Sea in the South, to the Northeast, to the Northwest, and to the North, along with this tiny strip of land in the Southeast that they have with . The country is divided into 20 counties, including the capital Zagrebball located in the Northwestern Zagreb County, giving him a total area of 21,851 square miles, making him the 127th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 4.105 million inhabitants. He is in EUball, NATOball and tries to remove kebab, but he has problems with Serbia, so he usually leaves them alone. He is EUball's newest member, at least until 2025, beacuse that's when Serbiaball and Montenegro will most likely join the union. Croatia is ranked as the most beautiful European country. The beautiful coastline on the Adriatic is a heaven for tourists, who give lots of money. Croatiaball can now into female leadership, is good at handball, (even winning losing against in France the FIFA World Cup (football)!), has lemon (a Croatian lemon is called a “Cro Lemon”) and can into beating up Russia, Denmark and even the Three Lions (England) in football! History Early Croats came to the Balkans in the 5th century. At the beginning of the 8th century he was Duchy of Croatiaball, whom Republic of Veniceball titled "The Worst Duke of the Slavs" for his rampant piracy, warlike behaviour, and for forcing the Venetians to pay him tribute. He is remembered fondly in Croatia as one of the most famous warlords. In 925 he became a stronk Kingdom. Middle Ages Croatiaball later used to be a stronk kingdom, but later joined with Hungaryball in a personal union, but after some weeks he wanted to leave because Kingdom of Hungaryball and Kingdom of Austriaball created a union and Kingdom of Croatiaball (Habsburg) had no rights in Austria-Hungaryball. 1913 he wanted to create Austria-Hungary-Croatiaball with Austria-Hungaryball, but never did because World War I started one year later. Contemporary Period Croatiaball was part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. In 1941. Croatia became the Independent State of Croatiaball and a Nazi Germanyball puppet. Croatiaball removed some Serbs (350,000 to 700,000 Serbs) in Jasenovac. Serbiaball was very angry because of it. After the war, Croatiaball was once again part of Yugoslaviaball but this time it was a socialist multi-ethnic state, with great Croat president Marshall Josip Broz Tito. Homeland War The Homeland War started in 1991 when Croatiaball wanted to leave Yugoslaviaball, along with Sloveniaball because great Marshall Josip Broz Tito was dead and SR Serbiaball wanted to create a Greater Serbiaball but SR Serbiaball didn't like that they declared independence so he attacked. After the breakup of Yugoslaviaball, Croatiaball found itself in a very hard position because Serbiaball controlled more than 90% equipment of the former Yugoslaviaball's army and was denied help from others because of sanctions. The first to recognize his independence were Sloveniaball, Ukraineball, Germanyball and Vaticanball. Croatiaball tried with all his might and thought to defend his clay and he successfully did, but Serbiaball was more modern and stronger in numbers than him. Croatiaball regained its strength and it attacked Serbiaball and in 2 days regained back half of their territory and conquered half of Bosnia-Herzegovinaball in Operation Storm, ending the Homeland War and earning Croatiaball full independence Since 1995 Croatiaball wanted to join EUball in 1995 after the homeland war, but the other EUball members said no. In 1999 Germanyball asked him to join EUball and NATOball, but Croatiaball was still angry because they no wanted him in 1995, so he said no. Croatia joined NATOball during 2009 with Albaniaball. Finally, in 2013, Croatiaball joined EUball, so the economy can into fixings in 2013, and was welcomed by Germanyball. Luckily, he doesn't beg him like Greeceball, asking him for some Euros. Rakija was also made by Croats and Serbs never had anything to do with rakija. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors * Relations Croatiaball hates kebabs, nationalistic Serbiaball and Chetniksball and wants them all gone. Croatiaball is very strict and Catholic but still removes kebab sometimes. Croatia loves Soccer and loves Handball! Friends * Albaniaball - Good friend! * Austriaball - Best near-neighbors, we also have a close friendship because of our history together. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Beautiful Country. I like you! You have beautiful women even though I can't tell whos who because we look to similar! Sometimes we get mistaken for each other. At least we look similar to each other. But seriously why are our names so long and weird? Strange right? NO ADRIATIC COAST FOR YOU! NO SWIMMING FOR YOU! * Germanyball- Second to recognize Croatia in 1991, now he letting me in Schengen cuz I completed all the quests for that. * Israelcube - Good friend. Sorry about 1941, was of Nazi Germanyball's idea, I swear. * Japanball -I love Anime and sushi just like how he loves my beaches * Polandball - Happy 100th birthday to you moja mila. Let me get your sister and give her a nice baby! * Canadaball - Canadian friend! I would love to be your friend. Oh you want Mrs.Poland? I will give her to you! * UKball - Father of USAball and Canadaball. BUT I HULIMATED YOU IN THE FIFA WORLD CUP SEMI-FINALS!! We still have a good relationship though. We both hate Argentinaball so we're fine. * Ukraineball - First to recognize us. Our Eastern brothers! We understand what you're going through right now. * USAball - Let me into NATO in 2009 and helped me in 1995. Also my sister's husband. Pssst, do not mistaken Kolinda for Coco Austin, they are not the same person. * Vaticanball - I await your orders, Holy Father * Russiaball - Nice job, but I proved to be better by beating you in football Neutral * Hungaryball - Oppressed me for centuries, tried to steal Međimurjeball from me several times, but it was one of the first countries who recognized me and its food is delicious. Also, best union brother, comes to vacation here a lot. How did you beat me in football? * Italyball - We are good friends but he can get annoying when he keeps saying I stole Istria... It was never yours, budalo! * Montenegroball - Our NATO partner who Trump criticized for being a Russian puppet * Sloveniaball - Your the Donald's wife? I guess you can be friends. I will allow tourism in my area for you as we are Eu buddies. But don't send too many tourists as I don't want riots. :) Im keeping a third eye on you Melania. * Turkeyball - We had lots of fights long time ago. He was being very rage, but these days we are starting to be friends. Btw still haven't forgotten EURO 2008! * Serbiaball - My... "Neighbor". Our relationship is of hard to explain. We are starting get along and I actually do see a better version of him now. BUT OPERATION STORM IS MY GREATEST VICTORY AND IM ALLOWED TO CELEBRATE IT! Oh you, Albania and North Macedonia are making a deal? Great! Count me in as I want NO MORE WARS! And stop seeing seeing me as Ustasha, I no longer am. * Yugoslaviaball - You were a good father, I miss Tito(Cries). But you shouldn't had turned into the Federal Republic of Serbia and Montenegro after Tito died so I'm glad I left you.... Enemies * ISISball - REMOVE KEBAB TERRORIST!!! YUO WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ONE OF MY PEOPLE!!! * Franceball - How dare the Blues crush me. I went easy on you Mbappe. What I lost to Spain?! Curse the UEFA! BUT AT LAST I DEFEATED YOU, NOT IN FOOTBALL BUT IN TENNIS!!!! ALWAYS REMEMBER DAVIS CUP 2018 WHENEVER YOU THINK OF DEFEATING ME!!!HAHAHAHA!!!!!! * Spainball - Arrogant Spanish BASTARDO!!!! HOW DARE YOU CRUSH ME IN THE UEFA! * Serbia and Montenegroball- ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL! * Argentinaball - He hates me just because I forced him to be eliminated by France of the 2018 World Cup *Ana Brnabic: Because she is a ridiculous SERBIAN PRIME MINISTER! VUCIC IS BETTER THAN HER! Quotes *"REMOVE KEBAB AND CHETNIKS!" *"BOKA KOTORSKA JE ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" - "Bay of Kotor is Croatian land!" *"GDJE SI TI BIO 91.?" - "Where were you in 1991.?" *"U BOJ,U BOJ ZA NAROD SVOJ!!" - "To battle, to battle for your people!!" *"HERCEG-BOSNA JE NAŠA!" - "Herzeg-Bosnia is ours!" *"SPUSTILA SE GUSTA MAGLA IZNAD ZAGREBA!" - Mostly associated with Ustashe - "A dense fog drifted above Zagreb!" *"BOG I HRVATI!" - "God and Croats!" *"SRBE NA VRBE!" - Ustashe saying - "Serbs on willows!" - "Hang Serbs on willows!" *"ZA DOM SPREMNI!" - Ustashe saying - "Ready for the homeland!" *"JEBEM TI MATER!" - "(I will) fuck your mother!" or "Fucking your mother!" *"EVO ZORE EVO DANA" - Ustashe saying - "Here's dawn, here's day!" *"MOJA ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" - "My country Croatia!" *"RUŽOOOOOOO" - "Roseeeee" Ruža is the Croatian version of Rose. *"JOŠ HRVATSKA NI PROPALA" - "Croatia did not fall yet" *"USTANI BANE" - "Get up, ban" How to draw Croatiaball Drawing Croatia is moderately simple. #Draw a free hand circle. #Add Red block on the top and add blue color on the bottom #Leave center white color #Find the Croatian's coat of arm and then draw it #Once your done draw eyes #Add shading and shadows and your done! Gallery Artwork Yugoslav War (Polandball).png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) MnpH0hG.png Balkan Paradise.png Croatia_drunk.png EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Moreska.png Italy_-_MAP_COMPETITION_PB.png GTA.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png Croatia - MAP COMPETITION.png Draft1111442624.jpg My country.jpg Serious_Balkan.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg (5)Adriatic_Sea.png Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png Croatian national animal.png Croatiaball.PNG Croatiaball.png Croatiaball Sokac.png Croatiaball.jpg Stronkest.png CroatiaVSSrpska.png Croatia.PNG.png Ptsd.png Croatiaball2.png VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png Istria problem.png Croatia_Ball.png Comics Qlc60na.png|credit from Lu98ish 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn ARHdyOv.png Slav guide.png The annoying neighbor.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png UU.jpg Ip5cp2.png Balkan Daycare.png PplimyA.png How countries remove kebab.png 1347569432131.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg|Croatia and Hungary can into removings of Kebab. WW2 Croatia.jpg The Usual Culprit.png Comic_12_Full_Size.png Comic 14 Full Size.png xWrfjj9.png TYCRAOn.png FO85LzY.png Yugoslav sob story.png 4ovtIU5.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Slav problems.png SrbCroBros.png Legends.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 0przlxtncjqy.png A new country is born!.png How to Get to Europe.png No Vowels.png Croatian Poker.jpg Join What Club.png Trading Game.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Slavic_countryballs.png Croatia.jpg CroatiaballWW2.png CroatiaballFixed.png Links *Facebook page *Instagram }} es:Croaciaball fr:Croatieballe hr:Hrvatskaball pl:Croatiaball ru:Хорватия sh:Hrvatskaball zh:克羅埃西亞球 tr:Hırvatistantopu Category:Balkans Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Croatiaball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Wine Category:Christian Lovers Category:Central Europe Category:Adriatic Sea Category:Christian Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:South Europe Category:Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Republic Category:NATOball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Characters Category:Burger Lovers Category:Red Blue White Category:Dark Past Category:Vodka Lovers Category:World Cup Participants